


June 21, 2002

by orphan_account



Category: DCU
Genre: Episode: s03e17 Unity, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-18
Updated: 2020-09-18
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:27:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 24
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26528962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Supergirl never worried about Reverend Amos Howell scowling near the injured Martha Kent.





	June 21, 2002

I never created DC.

Supergirl never worried about Reverend Amos Howell scowling near the injured Martha Kent due to his new tears.

THE END


End file.
